The Runaway
by nileenax
Summary: Natsu, miembro del gremio Fairy Tail y Lucy, heredera de la Compañía Heartfilia, compartían un secreto —y bueno, Happy también—. Uno que se desvanecería en cuanto la rubia decidiera seguir el consejo del pelirosa y empezar a volar con sus propias alas.


_**Tales of Fairy Tail: The Runaway**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** _Natsu, miembro del gremio Fairy Tail y Lucy, heredera de la Compañía Heartfilia, compartían un secreto —y bueno, Happy también—. Uno que se desvanecería en cuanto la rubia decidiera seguir el consejo del pelirosa y empezar a volar con sus propias alas._

 **Atención:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Lastimosamente, eso también incluye a sus personajes.

 **Nota:** La pareja de este fanfic es Natsu x Lucy. Además, es **_Semi-AU_**.

Espero que les guste.

 _Leena._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

* * *

Estaba sentada, leyendo un libro que _él_ le había llevado dos días antes. Ya estaba en las últimas páginas. Le estaba gustando mucho —y una sonrisa acompañó ese pensamiento, porque demostraba lo bien que _él_ la conocía—.

Cerró un momento el libro, mirando por la ventana que tenía justo al lado. Era su sitio favorito en toda la mansión. La habitación era pequeña comparada con las demás, y estaba prácticamente vacía; pero ese rincón estaba _tan_ lleno de paz y tranquilidad, _tan_ lleno de recuerdos que le hacían sonreír como tonta, que era _suyo_. De _él_ y de _ella_. _De los dos_.

Las paredes blancas, una cama y un escritorio, y sobretodo, la silla en donde estaba sentada, colocada para que pudiera ver los jardines de la mansión desde la ventana. _Ventana que él utilizaba para llegar a ella._

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos volvió a su lectura. Frunció el ceño cinco minutos después al ver que seguía en la misma página. No podía concentrarse. Así que se relajó, su vista se dirigió a la ventana y empezó a recordar el primer día en el que _él_ llegó a su vida —él y su extraño y alado gato azul—.

 _Perdida entre los jardines del terreno Heartfilia, la rubia estaba realmente asustada. No sabía donde estaba, y el día sólo empeoraba a cada minuto que pasaba. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, y esa misma tarde había echado a correr, acabando así sin saber cómo volver a la mansión._

 _Pero entonces escuchó gritos de alguien._

— _¡Happy! ¡Happy! —gritaba._

 _Frente a ella apareció un gato azul que parecía tener pocos meses de vida._

— _¿Un gato? —susurró la pregunta, extrañada por aquel ser— ¿Azul?_

 _Y la voz seguía gritando— ¡Happy! ¡Responde!_

 _Ella, siendo una buena niña, cogió al gato en brazos y al instante en el que iba a responder, un niño de más o menos su misma edad, de cabellos rosados y ojos olivo oscuro salió de uno de los matorrales._

— _¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo con Happy!? —gritó señalando al azulado ser en sus brazos— ¡Devuélvemelo!_

 _Se quedó paralizada. Era la primera vez que veía a un niño de su edad. Bueno, que le hablaba alguien de su misma edad, en realidad. Y una vez salió de su trance, se sonrojó como nunca._

— _¡P-Perdón! —extendió sus brazos con Happy en ellos y le entregó— No sabía que era tuyo._

— _Eres rara._

 _Frunció el ceño. ¿Rara? Tal vez lo era. No sabía cómo comportarse con alguien que fuera todavía un niño, no sabía como reaccionar y estaba algo asustada. Seguro que eso no era para nada normal._

— _Pero gracias por devolverme a Happy, ¡Lo había perdido! —sonrió._

 _Se sonrojó de nuevo, pensando que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita._

— _¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó curiosa. Que ella supiera no dejaban pasar extraños a sus terrenos, y no pensaba que fuera el hijo de algún sirviente._

 _El pelirosa se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, rascándose la nuca con la mano con la que no sujetaba a Happy._

— _Me perdí —murmuró no lo suficientemente bajito como para que la rubia no le escuchase— Estuve buscando a Igneel._

— _¿Igneel?_

 _Él asintió con la cabeza— ¡Es mi padre! Pero se fue y ahora lo estoy buscando. ¡Él es un dragón!_

 _Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa, mas no estaba asustada, sino curiosa y a la vez excitada— ¿Un dragón? —y sus emociones se filtraron en su voz._

 _A él sus ojos olivo se le iluminaron— ¡Sí! Pero nadie me cree cuando les digo. ¡Pero él es un verdadero dragón! ¡Un gigantesco dragón de color rojo! ¡Y escupe fuego!_

 _Comenzó a reír, feliz de conocer a un niño con tanta vitalidad._

— _¿De qué te ríes? —dijo en un puchero._

— _Lo siento —se secó las lágrimas y se obligó a tranquilizarse— Es divertido conocer a alguien de mi edad._

 _Él frunció el ceño— ¿De tu edad? ¿No tienes amigos?_

 _Negando con la cabeza, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo triste._

— _¡Entonces yo seré tu primer amigo! —sonrió de una manera tan cálida, que no pudo hacer más que asentir hipnotizada— Soy Natsu —dijo extendiéndole la mano._

 _Ella la cogió, algo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa— Yo soy Lucy._

Solo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero ya lo echaba de menos. Sonrió con nostalgia, abrió el libro de nuevo y empezó a leer una de las últimas páginas de este.

Pronto lo vería de nuevo. Y eso le bastaba.

De mientras, en una ciudad llamada Magnolia, más concretamente en el gremio más alocado de todos también conocido como _Fairy Tail_ , cierto mago de cabellos rosas estaba completamente _molesto._

Sus compañeros habían intentado sonsacarle la razón —y se preocuparon sólo cuando se dieron cuenta que Natsu estaba _ignorando_ a Gray y respondía con cortas interjecciones tales como 'aja', 'hm', y 'oh'—, y hasta le habían ofrecido pescado a Happy, quién les había dicho que _sabía_ el porqué, pero que no lo diría _ni con todo el pescado del mundo_.

 _Sospechoso._

 _Extraño._

 _Incoherente —para la mayoría—._

Y Natsu estaba harto. Se había presentado al gremio porque quería animarse un poco y quitarse de encima el mal humor, pero sabía que la única que podía causar ese efecto en él era _ella._

Porque solo de pensar en que si _ella_ estuviera en el gremio le sería más fácil protegerla, serían _los tres_ —ella, Happy y él— más felices… Le hervía la sangre. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar irse con él? ¿Qué la mantenía atada a ese lugar? ¿Su madre? ¿Los sirvientes? ¿El _terror_ que le tenía a su padre? ¡Él la protegería!

—¡Arg! ¡No puedo más! —exclamó ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros de gremio— ¡Happy! ¡Nos vamos! —fue hacia el tablón de misiones, cogió una y salió por la puerta principal.

El gato, por su parte, no tardó en seguirle— ¡Aye!

Y así, en medio de un arrebato, Natsu fue directo a casa de Lucy mientras ella terminaba de leer tranquila su libro.

El pelirosa se calmó sólo de verla. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que estaba seguro que si él o Happy la saludaban se asustaría como el cordero de un lobo.

— _Yo_ , Luce.

La rubia pegó un salto y los miró un momento con el ceño fruncido para después sonreír.

—Buenos días, Natsu, Happy —dijo conteniendo una pequeña risa— ¿Os vais de misión? —preguntó al ver el papel que sostenían las manos de él.

—Sí —sonrió de esa manera tan _suya_ para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos— Ven con nosotros, Luce —su tono de voz hizo casi temblar a Lucy. Natsu le estaba _rogando_ que se fuera con ellos.

—¡Aye! —exclamó el minino azul.

—No puedo, y lo sabes. Padre se enojaría.

El pelirosa cogió una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos— Yo te protegeré, Luce. Siempre lo haré. Ven.

Y ella, no por primera vez, tuvo el impulso de seguir esa sonrisa. Siempre lo tenía. Pero se resistía. ¿Qué métodos utilizaría su padre para tenerla de vuelta? Podría herirlos.

—Natsu, yo…

El mencionado solo suspiró pasando su mano libre por su pelo.

—Está bien. ¡Pero no me rendiré! Un día vendrás con nosotros. Y serás feliz. Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió. Natsu seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Tierno, amable, sonriente y energético.

—¡Aye! Un día conocerás Fairy Tail. ¿Verdad, Natsu?

Si, Happy también seguía siendo el mismo. Ante la pregunta del exceed, Natsu sólo asintió furiosamente.

La rubia entonces los miró a los dos.

—¿No tenéis historias que contarme hoy?

Y entonces los dos se sonrieron —Natsu y Happy— y empezaron a contarle que _Erza_ casi les había asesinado porque habían aplastado su pastel de fresas, que _Gray_ seguía siendo el mismo idiota que siempre y que _El Abuelo_ se había ido a una reunión de los maestros de gremio de la zona.

Sus historias siempre hacían reír a Lucy, y Happy lo sabía —no había nada más preciado para Natsu que la sonrisa de la de ojos chocolate.

—¿Lucy-sama? —preguntó una _maid_ detrás de la puerta— El señor la espera para la comida.

Su respiración se cortó. ¿Ya era hora de comer?

—Supongo que tenemos que irnos.

Las despedidas siempre eran horribles. No querían separarse. El silenció invadió la habitación. Natsu sonrió ocultando los rastros de tristeza mientras abría los brazos en señal de que la rubia le abrazase, y así sucedió.

Abrazar a alguien nunca se había sentido _tan bien_ y a la vez _tan mal._

Rogando que el tiempo se detuviera, poco a poco deshicieron el abrazo. El pelirosa sintió su corazón contraerse de dolor cuando vio la sonrisa de su amiga. _Lucy estaba triste. Su Luce estaba triste._ Aún así, se forzó a dar media vuelta y salir por la ventana. _Si no lo hacía, sería capaz de raptarla y llevarla muy lejos —y eso era algo que no le podía hacer, no a ella—._

Lucy, por su parte, se preparó para la comida con su padre. Limpió una lágrima rebelde que había conseguido recorrer su mejilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Saliendo de ella echó un último vistazo a la ventana.

Para cuando Lucy volvió a su habitación, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y la furia se apoderaba de ella. Su mirada era decidida y es que no pensaba quedarse un día más en aquella casa. Y aunque estuviera huyendo rogaba que la comprendiera. Que su padre comprendiera en realidad qué estaba haciendo.

Y esa misma noche, Lucy Heartfilia abandonó su mansión.

* * *

La misión duró dos días. Estaba cerca de donde vivía Lucy así que no le costó mucho tiempo el estar de nuevo en la ventana de _su_ habitación —y _su_ refiriéndose al plural de tercera persona, claro está—.

Se extrañó al no verla.

—Natsu, ¿Por qué _Rushi_ no está?

Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, oliendo más profundamente el cuarto en donde estaban— No lo sé. Su olor sigue presente, pero parece que no ha estado aquí desde hace un día o más.

Se preocuparon al instante.

—¿Y si algo malo le ha pasado? —preguntó el pequeño asustado— ¡Yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a mamá!

—No te preocupes, Happy. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, lo averiguaremos.

Serio, el joven se adentró a la habitación. Al instante se arrepintió. _Olía a lágrimas. Las lágrimas de Lucy._

—¡Luce! ¡Luce! —empezó a gritar, abriendo las puertas y corriendo por los pasillos de la enorme mansión— ¡Lucy, respondeme!

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Happy— ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

El exceed lo supo en el momento en el que Natsu clavó sus ojos en él. Estaba furioso.

—¡Esas eran las lágrimas de Lucy! ¡Y no perdonaré a nadie, _a nadie_ que la haya hecho llorar!

Momentos después una _maid_ a quien conocían como Spetto interfirió en su camino.

—Oye, ¡Tú! ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Spetto los reconoció, sonriendo mentalmente ante la preocupación y desesperación del chico— Lucy-sama se fue.

Y esas eran todas las palabras que ellos necesitaban oír para empezar a correr y salir volando por la puerta principal a la máxima velocidad a la que Happy podía ir, dirección al gremio número uno en causar estragos de todo el reino de Fiore — _Fairy Tail_ , por si no quedaba claro—.

Una hora y media después estaban en el gremio. Natsu abrió la puerta de una patada —lo normal para él— y Happy al instante siguiente quedó frito en sus brazos.

Olfateó el aire. Ni rastro de ese aroma de vainilla que lo volvía loco. Gruñó.

—Natsu, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Y por qué está Happy en ese estado? —preguntó Mira, algo inquieta por el rostro del mago de fuego.

El pelirosa, por su parte, se obligó a sí mismo a hablar— No… No es nada. Happy se pondrá bien en unas horas.

Seguidamente se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza —y lo curioso era, que no tenía hambre—.

—Deberíamos esperarla aquí, ¿Verdad Happy? —murmuró— Seguro que vendrá. Lo hará. Luce vendrá.

Se estaba autoconvenciendo, lo sabía. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su olor se había desvanecido de los terrenos Heartfilia y ya no podía seguirle la pista. Cabizbajo, dejó caer su cabeza en la barra y dejó que los recuerdos de la chica le invadieran.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Natsu había llegado al gremio cabizbajo y los miembros no podían negar que estaban preocupados. ¿Qué le había pasado al _Dragon Slayer_?

—Happy, ¿Sabes por qué el _Cabeza de Fuego_ está así? —preguntó Gray extrañado señalando al estoy-muerto-en-la-barra-del-bar pelirosa.

—Aye.

Oh, sí. Happy también estaba cabizbajo. ¿Y si no volvían a ver a Lucy? ¿Y si la habían raptado en el camino hacia el gremio?

—¿Tu también? —susurró el mago de hielo al ver al exceed casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Porqué _Ru_ -

—¡Happy! —el grito de Natsu hizo que el pobre minino azul se callara de golpe.

Y los del gremio se le quedaron viendo raro. Natsu no quería que ellos supieran nada.

—Natsu —la voz de ultratumba de Erza lo llamó— Dinos que pasa. Ahora.

—No.

La respuesta fue seca y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para hacerlo. Y justo cuando la pelirroja decidió que utilizar la fuerza para sonsacarle la respuesta era una buena idea, las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

* * *

Lucy estaba cansada. Llevaba cinco días fuera de casa, y se había equivocado de tren _catorce_ veces antes de coger el correcto hacia Magnolia. Caminó por la ciudad, y cuando estuvo lista preguntó por el gremio de _Fairy Tail_.

De vez en cuando se detenía para poder explorar un poco más Magnolia. Le fascinaba. Era más de lo que había visto en toda su vida.

En esos instantes, viendo a la gente charlar en las calles, con sonrisas y carcajadas, se preguntaba por qué _diablos_ no se había ido con Natsu años antes. Llevaba sólo un pequeño vestido blanco y unas sandalias —era lo único que no revelaba demasiado de esa tienda en la que había entrado para comprar ropa—, pero tenía una sensación de libertad que nunca había tenido.

Su piel, que por años no había tocado el sol —con todas las reglas de los nobles que decían que la piel de una doncella no podía exponerse al sol y esas sandeces, todos sus vestidos cubrían perfectamente su cuerpo— ahora era expuesta a él. _Era tan cálido como Natsu._

Con ese pensamiento, se encaminó hacia donde la mujer a la que le había preguntado indicaciones de cómo llegar a Fairy Tail le había dicho. Estaba impaciente.

Con pasos rápidos llegó al lugar. Y, emocionada, abrió la puerta.

* * *

Natsu giró la cabeza con tan solo distinguir su olor. Una sonrisa como _nunca antes_ los del gremio habían visto se mostró en su rostro, y rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Luce! —gritó mientras la abrazaba, enterrando la cabeza en los pechos de la rubia— ¡Desapareciste! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Ella simplemente dejó ir una suave risa y empezó a acariciar sus _salmonados_ cabellos— Me perdí un poco al coger los trenes.

Segundos después, Happy, llorando, se echó encima de ella— ¡ _Ruuuushiii_!

El emotivo reencuentro después de solo _cinco días_ vio su final cuando cierta pelirroja se acercó a ellos.

—Natsu, ¿Quién es ella?

La sonrisa de él se amplió —si es que eso era posible— y dejó de abrazarla para luego ponerse detrás de ella y cogerla de los hombros.

—¡Ella es Lucy!

Y para rematar la _explicativa_ presentación y darles un _buen_ ataque al corazón a los miembros de Fairy Tail, Natsu abrió la boca de nuevo.

—¡Y Lucy es una princesa! ¿Verdad, Luce?

La rubia se sonrojó mientras intentaba negar con la cabeza, los dos jóvenes y el exceed completamente ignorantes del _shock_ que esas palabras habían causado en el gremio.

—P-P-Princesa —murmuraba el maestro mientras sentía su alma salir de su cuerpo— Natsu, princesa…

Erza se arrodilló enfrente de ella después de golpear a Natsu en la cabeza.

—Es un honor recibirla en nuestro gremio, Princesa.

Mirajane sólo puso sus manos en la boca, imaginándose _quién sabe qué_ al ver el sonrojo de la rubia.

Y los demás simplemente tenían las mandíbulas en el suelo.

—N-No soy una princesa… —se sonrojó la rubia— Ves lo que has causado Natsu, ¡Ahora creen que soy de la realeza!

—¿Y qué diferencia hay? ¿Acaso no eres de ahí? —preguntó confundido.

Sinceramente, Lucy quería enterrar su cabeza en el suelo— ¡Claro que no!

 _Adorable._

 _Lucy era jodidamente adorable._

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el puchero y los brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y avergonzada. Natsu juraba que debían darle un premio por estar aguantando durante _tanto tiempo_ las ganas de besar a la rubia.

Después de aclarar el malentendido, Lucy se disculpó por las molestias causadas mientras Natsu se quejaba de que no tenían porqué hacerlo. Erza lo lanzó al otro lado del gremio de un golpe después de la confusión.

Cinco minutos después, todo el gremio se había unido a la pelea que Gray y Natsu estaban teniendo en esos instantes —tal vez por culpa de cierta pelirroja que había lanzado al muchacho justo encima de su archienemigo y mejor amigo— y Lucy se quedó aparte mirando las sillas y las mesas volar. _Así que eso era lo que se sentía al estar en familia…_

—Creo que no nos han presentado —distrajo de sus pensamientos Scarlet a la rubia— Soy Erza Scarlet, un gusto.

Ella sonrió— Yo soy Lucy. Es un gusto conocerla, Scarlet-san.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha— Puedes llamarme Erza.

Justo en ese momento Lucy se fijó en el pastel de fresas que estaba comiendo su nueva amiga. Y segundos después, un taburete de madera pasó a centímetros de su cara y tiró el pastel al suelo.

—Mi… Mi pastel… —murmuró Erza— ¿¡Quién ha sido, bastardos!?

Y otra que se unía a la batalla. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia. Fairy Tail era un lugar muy cálido.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Y Natsu, que no la había perdido de vista ni un momento, se encontró mirándola embobado. Era hermosa.

Chocolate se encontró con jade.

Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Natsu, siendo esta correspondida por la de Lucy.

 _Al fin._

Natsu sentía una explosión de emociones llenar su pecho. Sólo de pensar en que ahora podría estar con ella sin tener que ir a misiones, que la podría ver por días enteros, que podría sonreír con ella siempre que quisiera, hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

 _Le gustaba._

La sensación era de las mejores que había experimentado en toda su vida. Y sabía que ella también estaba feliz. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa se ensanchaba segundo a segundo y casi podía oír sus pensamientos.

"— _Gracias, Natsu._ "

Antes de volver a la pelea, le sonrió una vez más.

Para cuando la noche había llegado, Lucy había conocido a Levy McGarden, una chica algo pequeña de cuerpo que guardaba una gran pasión por los libros, a Mirajane Strauss, una mujer joven muy guapa y amable quien le puso la marca del gremio, a Gray Fullbuster, un chico que tenía la manía de desvestirse —por más que él dijera que era un hábito involuntario—, a Cana Alberona, una alcohólica con mucho humor y con un cuerpo de infarto y a muchas personas más.

Happy no se separaba de ella y Natsu siempre la estaba vigilando —sabía que lo estaba haciendo aunque no lo viera—.

—Oye Lucy, ¿Ya tienes dónde dormir esta noche? —le preguntó Mira desde la barra.

La rubia se lo pensó un momento— Estaba pensando en quedarme en-

—¡Oe Luce! —gritó su mejor amigo desde la otra punta del gremio— ¿Nos vamos a casa?

El gremio se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera loco mientras que ella simplemente asintió y caminando con un Happy dormido entre sus pechos cogió la mano del chico para entrelazar sus dedos y se encaminaron hacia la salida del gremio charlando y riendo.

Dentro del gremio, sólo una frase fue susurrada.

— _Natsu se ha hecho mayor._

Y Mirajane se desmayó —con corazones en los ojos y todo—. Ya tenía una nueva _ship._

Ya más tarde en casa de Natsu, Lucy le regañaría por tenerlo todo hecho un desastre, se emocionaría al ver la pared llena de recuerdos y limpiaría un poco la casa antes de acurrucarse en el sofá junto al pelirosa y desearle buenas noches, mientras Happy felizmente se acomodaría entre los dos y Natsu le besaría la frente, deseando que ese instante durase para siempre —porque las estrellas brillaban desde la ventana y él podía jurar que era el hombre más feliz del planeta, y que mantendría a Lucy a su lado aún si tuviera que arriesgar su vida, porque aunque él era un solitario dragón y ella una princesa que había huido de la soledad de su mansión, Lucy seguiría siendo Lucy, y él seguiría siendo un idiota enamorado—.


End file.
